Valume 2 of Sayin Of Shadows new mini chapters
by ThugLifeEQ
Summary: I don't know if you people liked the first stor Sayin Of Shadows but hears the second book or what ever of the long story of course the fist one was suposed to be Rated for young kids or other ages but i knda mest up a little while puting it in.


Sayin of Shadows

Book Two

Part 2

New Characters

--

Silmeria Alicia Dylan Hrist Lenneth Lezard Fraya Arngrim

Barbarosa Rufus Dallas Valkyrie Mom Goku Vageta Naruto

Juria Fayt Sophia Maria Nel Albel

--

On the last part of the story Trigons takes over Kmari's body and that leaves Raven and the others no choice but to fight Kmari. But Kmari is at his weakest moment while they fight him. In this installment of

Sayin of Shadows things start to get hectic for Kmari as a shadow sayin.

Harsh on Trigon

Trigon" It is time for your demise Raven. Robin" We'll find a way to beat you! Trigon" You don't get it do you Kmari's body and power is mine to command, there is no way you can save him. Starfire" Raven where are you going? Raven" Guys I plan on entering Kmari's mind to free him, so try to weaken him while I'm do so, got it. Cyborge" Raven be careful, you never know what's in his mind that will try to protect him. Raven" Don't worry I'll be fine, O.k.

( Raven disappears.)

Raven" Zinthos ! Robin" You heard her, lets go! Trigon" Raven my be inside this body but she can't free Kmari alone. ??" Take this!! Trigon" What the! ??" You well free Kmari at once Trigon!

Trigon" And who exactly are you?! ??" My name is not of your concern Trigon. Trigon" You must be one of the legendary Dragoons. ??" You mean the Dark Phoenix Dragoon. Starfire" It can't be! Cyborge" Star do know this guy?! Starfire" His cruelty is legendary among my people. Terra" Is he that bad? Starfire" Yes he is. Robin" What's his name? Starfire" His name is, Zeno, or better known as the Dark Phoenix Dragoon. Cyborge" You mean the guy who annihilated a hole galaxy more than ten thousand years ago! Starfire" Yes, and disappeared with out a trace. Zeno" So are you going to let him go or not Trigon" No. Zeno" Then so be it. Trigon" Your letting me go! Zeno" Be warned Trigon, if see you again, I will not hesitate to destroy you, got it.

( Neno disappears.)

Trigon" That was close.

( While on Raven's search to find Kmari.)

Raven" I'm almost there, I think. Raven" Huh, there he is. Raven" Kmari, if you can hear me, please you must wake up, please.

( Raven puts her arms around Kmari.)

Raven" Please wake up, I beg of you.

( Kmari's eyes open and starts to glow brightly.)

Kmari" Get away from me Azeran. Raven" No, his true power has awakened! Raven" I better get out of here.

( While out side of Kmari's body.)

Raven" Robin Get away from Kmari's body now! Cyborge" Raven what's wrong! Raven" Kmari's true power has awakened! Cyborge" That can't be good. Kmari" Get-out-of my-body!! Kmari" Agrahhhh!!

( Trigon gets booted out because of Kmari's power level.)

Trigon" This can't be! Kmari" Now you die!! Kmari" Agrahhhhh, DRAGOON!! Raven" I get it now, so this is the power witch our people where afraid of. Kmari" You die now so say good by!

Kmari" Kamayhamayha!! Trigon" Agrahhhhhhhh!!

( Trigon is now destroyed.)

Raven" Kmari, you did it! Raven" Kmari? Kmari" You humans shall die now. Robin" Kmari, what's wrong with you! Cyborge" Are you crazy man! Raven" Guys, he can't tell friend from foe! Robin" What do we do? Raven" I' talk to him.

( Raven fly's over to Kmari.)

Raven" Kmari, please snap out of it! Kmari" Sorry Raven, it's Zeno's orders. Cyborge" Are you kidding me! Starfire" Zeno, he's controlling Kmari's thoughts! Raven" (to her self) Who's Zeno? Raven" I see now someone is controlling you still. Kmari" No, your wrong, Raven no one is controlling me at all. Slade" Oh really? Robin" Slade.

( Slade stabs Kmari with a special blade.)

Raven" Kmari no! Slade" There, he should be back to normal in a few minutes. Raven" That blade. Robin" What blade is that. Slade" Oh, this blade. Raven" Where'd you get that blade!? Slade" It's a gift from Trigon him self, for me to give to Kmari. Raven" How did Trigon get the Sayin's Blade. Slade" I really don't know how he got it but it's Kmari's now.

(Kmari goes back to normal.)

Kmari" Where am I? Raven" Your back to normal now. Kmari" So it seems. Raven" Kmari, who's Zeno? Kmari" I, don't know yet, sorry. Starfire" He's the one that destroyed the Shadow Sayin ten thousand years ago. Kmari" He's the the guy, I thought he died nine thousand years ago! Cyborge" He didn't, he came and threatened Trigon be for he faded away. Kmari" Trigon being threatened, you've got to kidding me.

Robin" We're not kidding you. Kmari" So you hate me now? Raven" How could you say that after what you put me through just to save you. Kmari" And yet I didn't ask you, now did I? Raven" No, but. Kmari" And plus, I told you to take my life when he came and you didn't, right. Raven" How could you say that, do you even know who I am?

( Kmari pauses for a moment.)

Kmari" Yeah, you're a pesky Azeren that keeps getting in my way. Raven" What did you just say?

Kmari" Ha, just kidding! Raven" Jerk. Kmari"( while mumbling.) Snot. Raven" I should seriously hurt you for that, you know. Kmari" Good luck with that.

( back at Titan's Tower.)

Cyborge" Good to be back home, I guess. Robin" All right where's the TV. remote? Cyborge" Uh, I don't know. Cyborge" Beast boy? Beast Boy" Dude I don't got it.

( some one knocks on the front door.)

Robin" We'll all go. Kmari" O.k.

( Raven opens the front door.)

Raven" Who is it? Yumi" Wow Kmari, you got stronger. Kmari" Huh Yumi, how did you get to this realm.

Yumi" I teleported here, how else! Kmari" You got power too!? Yumi" Duh, I'm what you are. Kmari" What! Raven" You're a Shadow Sayin too? Yumi" Yeah, I'm his sister. Kmari" No your not I, don't have a sister. Yumi" Come back with me so you can learn the truth. Raven" Let me go with you. Kmari" O.k. Shire.

Kmari" Computer transfer us up to the Azeres.

( While on the Azeres.)

Kmari" Well lets go then. Rvaen" Lets. Yumi" Yup.

Midgard, Valhalla

Three Valkyrie's

Of Fate

Kmari" Uh where are we. Raven" It appears to be on rader that this I an under developed planet, but witch one. Yumi" Well lets go down then. Kmari" Yumi, are you crazy, it would be a strict violation of the U.P.3.

Raven" He's got a point Yumi. Yumi" Oh come on we won't be down there long enough for them to find us. Kmari" Fine we'll go but if we get caught. Rvaen" We'll blame it all on you, got it. Yumi" Ok then, lets go! Kmari" Computer, transfer us down. Computer" Very well.

( they get transferred down.)

Raven" Well, here we are. Yumi" I wonder what planet this is? Kmari" I getting a serious vibe here.

Raven" What do you mean by that? Kmari" I feel as if, I've, been here be for. Dylan" Who are how did you appear just now. Alicia" Please tell us. Yumi" We came from the stars! Rufus" You what! Kmari" Yumi, shut up! KmarI" Sorry she lies o.k. Silmeria" No you lie human. Kmari" What the, how did you?! Silmeria" I can sense in you that you are indeed from the stars, but a different world, Shadow Sayin. Rvaen" How do you know about the Shadow Sayins?

( Hrist appears from out of now where.)

Hrist" Shadow Sayins, are beings of enormous power and almost destroyed Midgard. Silmeria" What my sister speaks is the truth. Rvaen" How did you speak from that girls body? Silmeria" My spirit was forced in this humans body by Odin. Yumi" Who's Odin? Hrist" He's the god of this world.

Alicia" Well you help me get to Dipan. Raven" What's Dipan? Alicia" Dipan's my home. Rufus" Well, she's acutely the princess of Dipan. Kmari" Alow me to really introduce my self, my name is Kmari. Raven" I'm Raven. Yumi" And I'm Yumi, Kmari's little sister. Raven" And you are. Alicia" My name is Alicia. Rufus" Call me Rufus. Dylan" I'm Dylan. Kmari" And who's that geeky guy over there?

( Raven hits Kmari in the side with her elbow.)

Kmari" Oh, did I say that out loud! Lezerd" My name is Lezard Valeth, it's a pleasure to meat you, and I don't like being called that. Kmari" Ok, but you look like a geek to me, I meen with the glasses and all.

( Raven hits Kmari in the side yet again.)

Kmari" Well you knock it off. Raven" Then stop being stupid. Kmari" I sense war. Dylan" Well that's because we're trying to avoid war with the gods. Kmari" If this has anything to do with defying the gods I'm out. Silmeria" Please you must aid us to Dipan. Raven" Why should we any way? Yumi" I don't get it.

Kmari" Me nether. Silmeria" It's because I sense a traitor within one of us. Kmari" Is it Lezard the geek. Lezard" No It's not me, and I'd appreciate it you don't call me that again. Silmeria" It is him, I sense it.

Lezard" You gods are all same, but useless in my plans. Lezard" I shale let you free this time next I will not, heed those words well.

( Lezard vanishes )

Rufus" Well that was ironic. Dylan" Very. Kmari" What is he after any way. Hrist" I don't know.

??" He's after Odin's spirit. Kmari" Who's there!? Leneth" he's after his spirit, we must hurry to Valhalla to warn Odin of this. Hrist" It's imposable you can't be Lenneth even if it doe's feel like her.

Silmeria" That's right Lenneth's spirit was sealed away just like mine. Lenneth" That may be, but I'm from the future, and Odin, he's no more. Kmari" What happens to him? Lenneth" He dies in Ragnaroke the ultimate war to end all wars. Rufus" So why are you here trying to save Odin? Lenneth" Because Lazerd he's from the future like I am. Alicia" So why is he here then? Lenneth" I really don't know human. Rufus" She got a name you know. Lenneth" My mistake, what is your name? Alicia" My name is Alicia, princess of Dipan.

( Lenneth closes her eye's and opens them )

Lenneth" I see, please allow me to accompany you on your quest for now. Lenneth" That's if it's alright with the Shadow Sayin? Kmari" I don't care. Hrist" I'll go to, I guess. Rufus" Why would we let you come along with us? Silmeria" Fine come, if you wish. Rufus" Just promise you won't try to harm Alicia.

Hrist" Fine, what ever.

( Alicia starts to blush )

Rufus" Uh, Alicia why are you Blushing? Alicia" I'm not. Dylan and Fufus" (in there heads) Right. Kmari" Shale we get going then? Alicia" Yes lets go.

War Smoke That

Clouds Dipan

Kmari" Are we almost there? Alicia" Yes it's right over that last hill. Dylan" So Hrist, where's the the Dragon Orb? Hrist" Odin has it now. Lenneth" No he dose not. Rufus" What do you mean by that. Lenneth" What I mean is that Lezard has it now. Kmari" How did get it? Raven" What's the Dragon Orb any way? Dylan" It keep Midgard in Pease, until now. Yumi" What do you mean until now. Hrist" Simple, Dipan apposes Odin. Raven" And, your trying to stop it, right. Silmeria" Yes, that's correct. Raven" I see.

Kmari" So, is this Dipan? Alicia" Yes, its my home, we must go speak to my father, the king. Kmari" Lets go then. Lenneth" But first we should rest for the night, here. Dylan" Is that alright you. Alicia" Yes, we should rest.

( While that night at the fire)

Kmari" Are these slugs? Dylan" Its food isn't it.

( Kmari pulls a small bag of potato chips from his pocket and Raven and Yumi stares at him)

Kmari" Huh, what? Raven" You really carry those around with you? Kmari" Yeah, its only for this kind of situation. Raven" Can I have some? Kmari" Get your own! Yumi" Come on be nice. Kmari" Fine, here, don't take'em all.

( Alicia and the others start to laugh)

Alicia" Hrist, what happened to Arngrim? Hrist" I don't know. Arngrim" I'm over here. Hrist" So you came back, huh. Arngrim" Yeah, suppose. Rufus" So where were you any how? Arngrim" I rather not talk about it. Kmari" Any hoo, we should go to sleep now. Alicia" Yes we should.

( Later that night)

Kmari" Huh, it was just another dreem. Alicia" Kmari, may I speak to you about something vary important. Kmari" Shire.

( Kmari and Alicia walk away together)

Kmari" Soo, what is it. Alicia" Um, I don't know how to ask you this, but.

( Alicia grabs Kmari's hand)

Alicia" After this quest is over will you stay here with me? Kmari" Why. Alicia" I was hoping you could help me in Dipan. Kmari" Let me guess, you want to get married and rule Dipan together, right.

Alicia" Um, that's correct.

( Kmari pauses for a moment)

Kmari" Sorry, I can't. Alicia" Well why not, you don't like me do you? Kmari" No, I think your very attractive, and a sweet person. Alicia" Can I at least come with you on your journey? Kmari" I din't think that's a good idea. Alicia" Please, why. Kmari" My journey is a long and yet dangerous one. Alicia" I don't care as long as I'm with you I'm happy.

Kmari" Shire I guess you can come along just don't get in my way, o.k. Raven" She can't come. Kmari" Why not? Raven" Because, she just can't. Kmari" Cause why? Raven" She just can't, end of discussion.

Rufus" Your jellies aren't you? Raven" Noo. Dylan" I bet you are. Raven" Fine she can come with.

( Rvaen gets mad and walks off )

( The next day )

Alicia" We should move on now. Yumi" What were you guys talking about last night any way?

Raven" Nothing, o.k. Yumi" What ever. Alicia" We are at the gate of the castle. Kmari" It's a big one too. Dylan" What do expect, it's a castle, there always big. Dalles" Huh, Alicia what are you doing, you should go, now! Kmari" We're not any where. Solder" Let them pass. Kmari" I believe we can go in now.

Kmari" ( to him self ) That was easy.

( while in side the castle )

Kmari" Yep, it's big. Solder" Please follow. Hrist" I have a bad feeling about this. Lenneth" Me too. Raven" So if King Barbarosa really, you know, send her to a far off castle, why would he want an audience with us? Rufus" Don't know. Dallas" Because he needs help. Solder" Here we are.

( While in the kings chamber )

Barbarosa" Welcome to Dipan, travelers, there's a reason why I need to talk to you. Kmari" If you think we're going to help you, you are sadly mistaken. Barbarosa" How did you know? Kmari" Alicia told me about it. Barbarosa" You will if we hold you prisoner.

( Kmari blows up a statue with one of his energy blasts )

Kmari" Oh really, you wanna say that again. Hrist" You don'y get it do you mortal. Barbarosa" What's a

Battle Maiden do here?! Lenneth" Three of us are here, not just one. Barbarosa" Then where's the third one. Silmeria" Right in front of you eye's! Barbarosa" Alicia, is that you? Silmeria" No, I'm the third Valkyrie Battle Maiden, Silmeria. Barbarosa" You can't be! Hrist" You don't get it do you human. Solder" Get what? Hrist" Silmeria's soul was forced in Alicia's body at birth. Lenneth" And that's why Alicia" Seemed to act really strange. Silmeria" But we need youR help. Barbarosa" Help with what. Silmeria" We need you to use the spell the Sovereign's Rite on us. Solder" Why would we, all you gods care about is only about destruction! Selmeria" No I'm trying to save Midgard not destroy it. Kmari" Is this true? Lenneth" Yes, it is. Barbarosa" Very well theN we shale use the divine spell to free you. Selmeria" Thank you.

Barbarosa" Show the to the lad. Dallas" Yes, this way.

( Later after Silmeria was free of Alicia's body.

Sorry this is where the story ends, well for now i mean i've ben working on this story sence 2006 i still tring to find more time to work on it but it should be in soon, well i hope anyway. if you like it please review if you want.


End file.
